<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drop the act by iridescence (10softbot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457209">drop the act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence'>iridescence (10softbot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun always has a sweet smile on his lips, laughter dancing in his eyes as he watches Jacob's reaction when the tips of his thumb and pointer fingers dig into his throat.</p>
<p>Jacob knows how to play this game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drop the act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the devil has possessed me once again and i wrote this drabble in one sitting. so many things led up to this but i'll mostly blame my gc for being garbage fire all the fucking time. well, enjoy the food i guess!</p>
<p>i haven't read over this at all so please excuse any typos you may see! i will catch them eventually</p>
<p>don't repost, translate etc or else i'll never let you know peace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a joke.</p>
<p>It’s what Jacob tries to tell himself every time he thinks about this, because Jaehyun couldn’t have possibly been serious at the time. To everyone, Jaehyun is the jokester, the one who lightens the mood, the one who will try to make you feel better by getting you to laugh.</p>
<p>And Jacob laughed, back then, when Jaehyun sneaked a hand from behind the curtains and playfully choked him on camera.</p>
<p>That was two years ago, and the thing is that Jaehyun is quick to catch on the things around him, which is unfortunate for everyone, but for Jacob especially. Because, of course, Jaehyun didn’t miss the way he hurried for the bathroom the second the camera was off, or the way he came out looking way more flustered than he did when he walked in.</p>
<p>Now, this is sort of a game between the two of them and Jacob seems to be losing terribly. Or winning, if he thinks of it in a better light, because there is really no downside to having Jaehyun press him up against the wall with a hand on his throat and a leg between his at three in the morning, when all the lights are off and everyone is seemingly asleep.</p>
<p>It still makes his heart race, the thought that anyone could walk out of their bedroom and catch them like that in the middle of the living room. Jaehyun always has a sweet smile on his lips, laughter dancing in his eyes as he watches Jacob's reaction when the tips of his thumb and pointer fingers dig into his throat.</p>
<p>Jacob knows how to play this game.</p>
<p>He knows when to smile back at him, when to part his lips and let out the tiniest, faintest moan. He knows it gets to Jaehyun – can see it in the way his cheeks color and he licks over his lips, can feel it in the way the grip on his throat loosens just a bit.</p>
<p>Tonight, though, Jacob wants to change things up a bit, which is why he finds himself directly texting Jaehyun instead of the group chat when Changmin says they need to stay at the company to practice. To everyone else, Jacob says he needs sleep since he didn’t get much of it the night before.</p>
<p>To Jaehyun, Jacob tells him to meet him back home.</p>
<p>He knows they don’t have that much free time, because living with ten other people means someone is sure to come back unannounced, but he will make do. Jacob blames Kevin for this, honestly, for just carelessly saying Juyeon could wrap his fingers around his entire neck. He knows he tried his best to look collected on the outside then, but god knows the dive his brain did straight to the gutter.</p>
<p>Awful and terrible, but he knows his reprieve is coming when Jaehyun walks into the apartment barely five minutes after he does.</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Jaehyun asks with a raise of his brow as he toes his shoes off at the door.</p>
<p>Jacob doesn’t want to talk. Instead, he grabs Jaehyun by the front of his shirt and starts pulling him towards the couch. There is no grace in the way he falls back and Jaehyun falls on top of him, almost crushing him but not quite, too close but not close enough. He brings a hand to the back of his neck, plays with the hairs on his nape until Jaehyun is looking him in the eyes, searching.</p>
<p>“You know what I want,” he says, none of the sweetness he usually layers over his voice present just so Jaehyun knows how much he wants this. “Please.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun runs a hand up his chest then, dragging his shirt along with it, and Jacob's eyes flutter closed the moment he feels Jaehyun’s touch lingering over his neck. He brings Jaehyun down into an open-mouthed kiss, one that is sloppy and bordering desperate, and Jaehyun almost laughs into his mouth when Jacob keens at the mere press of his fingers into his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re a mess,” Jaehyun breathes, and even though Jacob knows he means it, he is still grinding down against him, slowly rocking his hips to get both of them hard. Not that Jacob needs any more help with that. “You want to get caught?”</p>
<p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” the corners of his lips tug into a lopsided grin when he looks up at Jaehyun through half-lidded eyes. He can already see the flush starting to color his cheeks, though this time his hold on his neck tightens instead of loosening. It makes his heart beat a little faster. “To have the others see how much of a mess you can make of me?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun pauses for a moment, like he is considering the thought.</p>
<p>“I just think you need to drop the angel act more often,” Jaehyun admits with a small smile on his lips. “You’re sexy when you drop it.”</p>
<p>Jacob laughs, airily, though not much sound comes out when Jaehyun keeps tightening his grip on his neck. It’s starting to make him feel lightheaded, just enough to make him lose his mind a little bit. It is nowhere near what he wants, but they are going to get there.</p>
<p>“Next you’re gonna say you want me to curse?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun presses his thigh between his legs then, pressing it up against his dick, and Jacob feels all his nerve-endings starting to buzz.</p>
<p>“I know you’ve got it in you.”</p>
<p>He laughs again. “Keep pushing the right buttons and I just might.”</p>
<p>Jacob loves the incredible work Jaehyun does of undoing the button and zipper of his pants with one hand, loves the way he so easily slips it into his underwear to wrap his fingers around his dick. He doesn’t push his clothes down – instead, he pulls Jacob's dick out just enough so he can stroke it to full mast, and Jacob can barely see his smile widening before his eyes flutter closed again.</p>
<p>“This much is enough, right?” Jaehyun asks and Jacob knows he isn’t talking about the hand on his dick. He thinks it is quite endearing how Jaehyun will ask every time, like he hasn’t learned Jacob's limits in the past two years, like he still doesn’t know the right amount of pressure to apply on his neck.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, voice a little hoarse, hands coming to rest on Jaehyun’s wrists. It serves more as added weight than guidance and Jaehyun knows, hums when he thumbs at the slit of his cock and smears precum over the skin.</p>
<p>Jacob can’t help but hiss, already so sensitive to the touch but still wanting more. He spreads his legs wider, allows Jaehyun to accommodate better between them despite the narrow space the cushions give them.</p>
<p>“Let me know if it gets too much,” Jaehyun softly says, like he doesn’t have his fingers wrapped around his dick, like he isn’t picking up the pace of his strokes because they don’t have time.</p>
<p>Jacob hums, followed by a barely audible <em>I will</em> that dies somewhere in his throat when Jaehyun thumbs over the slit yet again. He can already feel the coiling in his stomach, can feel the buzzing of his fingertips when he tightens his hold on Jaehyun’s wrists and keens, back arching off the couch with the building up pleasure.</p>
<p>He lets a hand fall on the elastic waistband of Jaehyun’s sweats, quickly slipping it in to wrap his fingers around his cock as well. It’s almost melodious the way Jaehyun moans, his strokes faltering as Jacob starts jerking him off as well. Jacob loves it – loves just how loud Jaehyun is, how he doesn’t care if their neighbors can hear them or not, like nothing else matters but the feeling of Jacob's hand on his cock.</p>
<p>Jacob feels his orgasm hitting him with an upstroke of Jaehyun’s hand and the slight tightening of his fingers around his throat. It feels almost like a sneeze, a quick spark that starts in his stomach and shoots down his legs, makes his thighs tremble before it shoots right back up to his dick and he spills over Jaehyun’s fingers. He moans when he comes, deep and low and so fucked out he barely recognizes his own voice.</p>
<p>Jaehyun lets go of his neck then and the sudden rush of air into his lungs makes him dizzy, could easily get him hard again if he weren’t so tired. He picks up the pace of his own stroking on Jaehyun’s dick, alarmed at the knowledge that this has been going on for long enough that anyone could walk in on them at any second.</p>
<p>Jaehyun is almost lovely with the way he lets his head drop in the crook of his shoulder, panting loudly with the buildup of his own release as Jacob strokes him faster and faster. Jaehyun is loud when he comes and spills hot and thick over his fingers, loud as he comes down from it and loud as he pushes back and away from him, sitting back on the couch as he pants for air.</p>
<p>Jacob almost laughs as he watches both of them holding out their dirty hands, trying not to get cum on their clothes or the couch.</p>
<p>“You could’ve at least tucked me back in,” he halfheartedly complains, a playful pout on his lips.</p>
<p>“Do it yourself,” Jaehyun grumbles, still trying to catch his breath. “You got two hands, too.”</p>
<p>“Romance really is dead, I guess,” Jacob says with a laugh, tucking his dick back into his underwear but not bothering to zip his pants back up. He notices the blush that creeps on Jaehyun’s cheeks, notices he looks away and clears his throat.</p>
<p>Jacob decides he doesn’t want to read too hard into it.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he lightly taps his foot on Jaehyun’s side to get him off the couch. “Let’s clean up this mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Haknyeon gets home, Jaehyun is already fast asleep in his room. Jacob, however, sits in the living room couch, wondering if he’s said something wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i honestly just think jacob needs to drop his customer service voice more often, even if it makes me go completely insane. jacob sexy. <br/>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/changminize">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/changminize">curiouscat</a>, i love to scream over pretty boys and more aus over there~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>